The Halloween mess up
by alicekindagrl12345
Summary: The Cullen’s are plotting to trick Bella on Halloween, as a welcome to finally becoming one of them but with Alice seeing the future, Jasper changing her feelings and Emmett with his diabolical plans,what will happen when Bella walks into their house.
1. Ch1 The Phone Call

Summary

The Cullen's are plotting to trick Bella on Halloween, as a welcome to finally becoming one of them but with Alice seeing the future, Jasper changing her feelings and Emmett with his diabolical plans exactly what will come over Bella when she walks into the Cullen mansion! There is only one little problem where's Edward when Bella needs him most!! A+J B+E R+E All vampires duh!!

Chapter 1

The Phone Call

BPOV

I was sitting alone in my room reading a book called, "Vampire Kisses", of course, the whole plot of the book was biased on myths because, I, myself is a living ( technically speaking) vampire and none of things ever seem to have an effect me.

I decided that maybe I could call Alice and see what they are doing for Halloween tonight.

I wanted it to be fun because of the fact that this was the last Halloween I would have in Forks, since I was changed into a vampire two months ago it was time I faked my death and have to move to Alaska so no one knows that I'm still on Earth.

I picked up the phone and went to dial her number when a high pitch sound came out

.

"Hi Bella" Alice spoke with a voice that sounded like she wanted something,

"What do you want Alice,"

"Well actually I wanted to see if you could come over and let me get you dressed for Halloween tonight, we are all going to a party.

"Sure Alice but let me get my stuff together and I will be right there"

"Ok I can't wait till tonight see you in a few!"

With that she hung up.

I didn't want to take my car it will only slow me down more, but I had to Charlie has already seen the difference in me and has gotten suspicious. I walked downstairs to find Charlie watching a baseball game. "

Hey dad I'm going to the Cullen's for Halloween tonight and Alice wants to me over there to get ready, bye!"

I said it in such a blur I don't think he had a chance to even hear me but I stared the car and sped off to the wonderful Cullen mansion.

EMPOV

We were all sitting in the living room, "we," as in the Cullen's, and Bella was at her house for some reason. I think she wanted to spend more time with Charlie before her "death" so to speak.

We were all talking about what the plan was and who we were going to do it to because every year on Halloween we pull a prank on some poor, unfortunate, soul to let them know don't mess around with the Cullen's.


	2. Author's note

Hi i just wanted to say that i have a poll that i wanted everyone to see. I also wanted to say that i chapter two is in the making and it will be up soon I promise.Thanks for everything and hope you guys enjoy the story. This is my first fanfic so i will have a vote if you wanted me to keep going with this story please go to me page and vote thanks!!

Alicekindagrl12345


	3. author's note 2

Summary

The Cullen's are plotting to trick Bella on Halloween, as a welcome to finally becoming one of them but with Alice seeing the future, Jasper changing her feelings and Emmett with his diabolical plans exactly what will come over Bella when she walks into the Cullen mansion! There is only one little problem where's Edward when Bella needs him most!! A+J B+E R+E All vampires duh!!

Chapter 1

The Phone Call

BPOV

I was sitting alone in my room reading a book called, "Vampire Kisses", of course, the whole plot of the book was biased on myths because, I, myself is a living ( technically speaking) vampire and none of things ever seem to have an effect me.

I decided that maybe I could call Alice and see what they are doing for Halloween tonight.

I wanted it to be fun because of the fact that this was the last Halloween I would have in Forks, since I was changed into a vampire two months ago it was time I faked my death and have to move to Alaska so no one knows that I'm still on Earth.

I picked up the phone and went to dial her number when a high pitch sound came out

.

"Hi Bella" Alice spoke with a voice that sounded like she wanted something,

"What do you want Alice,"

"Well actually I wanted to see if you could come over and let me get you dressed for Halloween tonight, we are all going to a party.

"Sure Alice but let me get my stuff together and I will be right there"

"Ok I can't wait till tonight see you in a few!"

With that she hung up.

I didn't want to take my car it will only slow me down more, but I had to Charlie has already seen the difference in me and has gotten suspicious. I walked downstairs to find Charlie watching a baseball game. "

Hey dad I'm going to the Cullen's for Halloween tonight and Alice wants to me over there to get ready, bye!"

I said it in such a blur I don't think he had a chance to even hear me but I stared the car and sped off to the wonderful Cullen mansion.

EMPOV

We were all sitting in the living room, "we," as in the Cullen's, and Bella was at her house for some reason. I think she wanted to spend more time with Charlie before her "death" so to speak.

We were all talking about what the plan was and who we were going to do it to because every year on Halloween we pull a prank on some poor, unfortunate, soul to let them know don't mess around with the Cullen's.


End file.
